


Sweet is the Sound

by Cleophas (Targaryen_StormBorn)



Series: I’m Keeping Him Bound and Gagged [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Crying during sex cause Hannibal is dramatic, Hannibal enthusiastically consents to his punishment, M/M, Rimming, The fall was metaphorical, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen_StormBorn/pseuds/Cleophas
Summary: It’s a trust exercise. Hannibal would have all his senses muted for as long as Will wanted. He will earn Will’s forgiveness.Hannibal had been very good during his atonement, it’s time for a treat.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: I’m Keeping Him Bound and Gagged [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Sweet is the Sound

'Beautiful'

Never would Will have thought that he would ever use such a word to describe Hannibal. 

Elegant maybe, powerful and regal undoubtedly. But never such a word that usually invoked images of flowers and women he dated in the past.

Yet, the only word that came to mind when he saw Hannibal's mouth spread wide over the black gag, vision blocked by a thick black blindfold.

Will found that none of his partners could compare to the sight of the lightly tanned body spread across dark sheets; softly illuminated by the bedside lamp.

Yes, Hannibal in his vulnerability, with trust clearly displayed was absolutely beautiful. 

He was already forgiven in part the moment he agreed to Will's terms.

The Hannibal Will knew him as, still feared he was, would never allow this. Would never allow himself to be debased, so utterly deprived of his senses at another's mercy for an undetermined amount of time.

However, Will could not ignore the part of him that distrusted Hannibal as they began the next chapter of their lives. If Hannibal tainted their love and the acts that follow with lies and manipulation, he would not heal from it. Will knew he could never leave Hannibal again, but a part of Will would burn out at anymore betrayal.

Plus it wouldn't be any fun if Will let his former Psychiatrist off so easily.

It had already been a month of their new arrangement. Will bathed, fed and when he was in the mood entertained the man by reading the newest Tattlecrime article about them aloud. 

Hannibal was utterly dependent on Will. Surprisingly he did not once put up a fuss. Even when Will assisted him in using the restroom. Hannibal stayed quiet when the gag was off and didn't attempt to touch Will when the empath removed the straight jacket for daily stretching.

Last night was a true testament to Hannibal's vow to be at Will’s mercy. Hannibal grimaced but ultimately accepted bite after bite of overly greasy McDonald's fries and cheeseburger. No doubt Hannibal must have seen that act more humiliating than all aspects of his punishment put together.

Hannibal certainly deserved a treat.

Will couldn't help but sigh out the word that bounced around his head.

“Beautiful.”

The man was attractive, something Will failed to notice when his brain was cooking itself but definitely did after he was cured. At the time Hannibal's god like features pissed him off more, the thrum of energy at the time unknowingly erotic in nature smothered the air between them. The attraction Will was oblivious but now could see now that it played into Will ultimately warning Hannibal about Jack.

Here and now he could truly appreciate the hard muscles flexing under smooth tanned skin, the thick ashy chest hair that trailed over a slightly soft stomach and into Hannibal's half hard cock. 

And fuck if his cock wasn't as beautiful as the rest of him, thick and uncut sure to fill him to the brim. Vivid images of being impaled on Hannibal sent goosebumps along his equally bared body. Will had to rein himself in, Hannibal had to earn the right to be inside of him. 

Hannibal had to be a very good boy for him in order for that to occur.

It seemed as though Hannibal had heard the soft spoken complement if the shiver and redness that bloomed along his cheek bones had anything to say about that.

" You are beautiful, but you already knew that." Will arranged his tone to sound impassive- almost bored. " I hate to boost your ego but you have been obedient for me and I've trained enough dogs to know that good behavior needs to be rewarded if I expect it to be continued. "

Will approached the prone form of the cannibal and reached down to pet his chest hair.

"Good boy Hannibal." Will allowed his pitch to go higher as he would if he was praising Buster for pissing outside instead of the house. 

Will knew Hannibal's beast must be howling at such treatment even as the blush grew darker. Yet, this was the first skin to skin contact Hannibal had in a month and before that he was hardly handled in jail. 

Will used thick rubber gloves when he handled Hannibal, not unlike the ones he used when washing dishes. 

Being as touch starved as he was Hannibal arched into Will’s petting, seeking more touch of the man who changed him in so many ways.

Will smirked.

" Now you can have your reward if you want it, I don't find pleasure in the unwilling. If you want me to stop at any point knock twice on the head board but understand there will be punishment." Will’s voice grew dark as he felt himself grow hard in anticipation of what's to come.

"Do you understand?" 

Hannibal nodded.

Will had never preferred being the dominant in any of his relationships, even with sweet Molly he preferred others being in control to forcefully wipe his mind. Yet, he could see the appeal when he was three fingers deep into Hannibal's tight hole that he could not deny.

To have a piece of himself inside Hannibal's drawing out the choked muffled pleasure in place of the pain that usually occurred in their history of impalement. Was undeniably intoxicating; it had Will leaking a steady stream even after only a few touches here and there to his own member. 

"Remember if you come before I've given you permission you won't like the outcome" Will warns after Hannibal let out another sound he had so clearly tried to hold back.

Will knew he was being a bit cruel making Hannibal wait while he roughly fucked him open with his fingers. Will found that he liked the senseless sounds that occasionally poured from the usually articulate man.

That was something he missed of Hannibal.

Will sometimes felt like he was punishing himself along with Hannibal. Denying himself of the cannibal's words and touch. The sounds affected him not only because of the desperation but because it felt like years since he had heard anything from the man.

Hannibal followed Will and didn't make a sound. For once Hannibal had done what he was told and Will couldn't stand it. 

He found it unfair that he was unable to hurt the man without feeling the pain himself, they had blurred in all ways.

In order to distract himself Will pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Hannibal's thighs before grabbing the bound man under his knees and pushing them up and out so that Hannibal was completely exposed.

"Keep them up for me" Will ordered.

He had never done this before but thoroughly enjoyed the few times his partners did it to him. Will was nervous but shouldn't have been, Hannibal let out an almost pained sound as Will swiped his tongue over Hannibal's hole.

It wasn't unpleasant and didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, he found himself enjoying opening Hannibal up. He enjoyed the way Hannibal seemed to love it his legs shaking but still in the air and drool just beginning to pool out of the gag.

After a few minutes Will decided to have pity on him and his own aching cock. Will arranged Hannibal so his legs rested on his shoulders and looked over at the man.

The empath allowed his eyes to soften since he wasn't being observed. While he called it an award he didn't fool himself, they both knew it was more. This would be their first time, finally taking the plunge, one that was far more terrifying than any they have before.

"Is this still okay?" He asks and couldn't help but smile at Hannibal's quick nod.

Will pressed his head against Hannibal's entrance. Eyes wide wanting to take in the exact moment he entered him, the moment he took Hannibal for his own.

Slowly he pushed in, taking it slow he didn’t want Hannibal to feel any pain, not for their first time at least. It was hard though as he sank inch by inch into the warm heat of Hannibal not to just sink harshly into him.

When he finally bottomed out he had to still with panting breath, afraid this would be over sooner than he wanted it to.

He glanced at Hannibal whose flush now reached his heaving chest, cock dribbling on his stomach.

Hannibal looked as if he was going to finish just having Will enter him, small almost silent whimpers escaped. Which was hotter than Will was willing to admit.

After a few moments he started a slow grind, small teasing movements of his hips. His eyes locked on the blindfolded man, taking in the sharp cheekbones and the sweat beading down his forhead. 

Will wanted to rip the blindfold off, wanted to see if Hannibal would drop his calm facade; desperately wanted to watch him lose control and let loose all the held back sounds.

The empath held off but only just. Hannibal had not earned that right either, it was much too soon.

Will picked up the pace deep and quick thrusts causing Hannibal to slide a bit up the silken sheets. 

“Fuck-” Will growled “you feel so good širdele.”

Will had been studying up on Hannibal’s home language after Hannibal was locked up. He was obsessed and hated himself for a while; for seeking a connection dispute all that Hannibal did to him.

At the term of endearment he had not meant to let slip, Hannibal released a shocked and desperate sound; that seemed to have broken some stubbornness as Hannibal did nothing to contain his whorish noises from that point on. 

Will hissed as Hannibal clamped around him, he felt feral with the need to claim the man. He bent the man almost in half and pounded into him feeling as if he couldn’t go fast enough, couldn’t go deep enough to satisfy the beast clawing in his chest.

Will was close but refused to come first, he gripped Hannibal’s member harshly stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me Hannibal.” Will commanded through gritted teeth at the very edge of his control.

“Now. Brangusis.” 

The body beneath his tighten, spazzing around Will’s cock as Hannibal came.

The empath followed quickly and collapsed on Hannibal trying to even out his breathing.

It took Will a moment to come back down enough to realize Hannibal was still shaking, breathing still harsh. Confused he looks up and instantly notices the tears making their way from underneath the blindfold.

Will with any other partner in his past would have instantly become worried, but Will knew Hannibal. 

“Shh darlin’.” Will allowed himself to enjoy the intimacy reaching up to cup Hannibal’s face and thumb away a tear.

“Let’s get you cleaned up”

**Author's Note:**

> Will pretty much called Hannibal ‘Sweetheart / Darling’ and the sappy bastard couldn’t handle it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next time we get a glimpse in Hanni’s head ☺️


End file.
